Nouvelles années
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Après la guerre, l'école propose aux étudiants de reprendre leurs études. Hermione décide alors d'y retourner, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle allait y découvrir sur elle-même, ainsi que sur une certaine personne en particulier, de qui elle va drôlement se rapprocher.
1. Chapitre 1

**Nouvelles années**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à l'école**

Après la guerre, Hermione leva le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté à ses parents afin de les protéger. Elle rentra donc chez elle, pour passer du temps avec eux. Elle se posait beaucoup de question sur ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie, quand elle reçut une lettre venant d'Hogwarts.

_Cher Miss Granger,_

_Nous vous informons que l'école est entièrement reconstruite, et que tous les élèves ayant arrêté, ou raté leur année, au cours de cette année passée, peuvent retourner à Hogwarts et reprendre leurs études à partir de là où elles se sont arrêtées. Vos études reprendront ainsi le cours normal des choses. Veuillez envoyer un hibou, afin de nous indiquer si vous souhaiter reprendre vos études._

_Mes sincères salutations._

_La directrice, M. McGonagall._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle pourrait avoir l'opportunité de terminer ses études. Elle en parla à ses parents, qui la poussèrent à faire ce qu'elle avait envie. Elle envoya alors immédiatement un hibou à l'école pour indiquer qu'elle souhaiter reprendre ses études, pour terminer sa dernière année, et passer ses ASPIC. Puis elle transplana au Terrier afin d'en discuter avec Harry et Ron, même si elle se doutait de leur réponse.

- Bonjour Hermione chérie ! L'accueillit Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Molly. Comment allez-vous ?

- On fait aller, c'est dur.

- Je me doute. Vous avez mon soutient le plus complet. Les garçons sont là ? J'aimerais leur parler.

- Oui, ils sont dehors tu peux les rejoindre.

- Hermione ! L'accueillirent en chœur Ron, Harry et Ginny

- Bonjour vous trois.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda Harry

- Vous aussi vous avez reçu la lettre d'Hogwarts ?

- Oui nous l'avons eu.

- Et alors ? Vous allez y retourner ou pas ?

- Quel question, évidemment que non ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Le ministère m'a proposé une formation pour rattraper le niveau qui manque et ensuite je deviendrais Auror donc je n'y retourne pas non plus.

- Et moi je vais travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier comme consultante pour le Quidditch. Ajouta Ginny

- Donc je vais y retourner seule ? Ça ne sera pas pareil sans vous.

- Tu es folle Hermione.

- Non Ron. Je n'ai pas un avenir tracé comme vous, et je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, je pense que cette année pourrait me servir à m'orienter tout en terminant les études.

- Et bien nous te souhaitons bon courage. Et j'espère que tu trouveras ta voix.

- Merci Harry. Et bien je vais filer. Je dois acheter les fournitures et préparer deux ou trois choses. J'espère que l'on se reverra assez vite.

- Tu n'auras cas venir passer les vacances de noël et pâques ici, ça fera du bien à tout le monde de te voir.

- Pas de soucis, je viendrais avec plaisir.

Sur ces mots, Hermione transplana sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, elle acheta également un hibou, il lui facilitera la vie pour communiquer avec ses amis. Elle rentra chez elle, où elle prépara sa valise pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu le surlendemain.

Elle passa sa dernière journée de vacances avec ses parents, ils se racontèrent des histoires, des souvenirs de vacances. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être rendu compte qu'il manquait presque toute une année de leur vie, et Hermione se gardait bien de leur en parler, elle préférait qu'ils ne sachent rien de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, elle monta dans le Hogwarts express, en route pour l'école. Elle trépignait d'impatience, même si elle avait peur de se sentir seule. Dans le train elle croisa Neville et Luna et passa le trajet avec eux jusqu'à Hogwarts. Elle se senti tout de suite chez elle, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Durant le repas elle n'écouta que d'une oreille, ayant peur d'entendre un discours sur l'année précédente, et que Minerva parle d'elle et de son héroïsme. Elle ne jeta pas un œil du côté des professeurs. Puis elle monta dans les dortoirs de la tour griffondor, et s'endormit très vite. Une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise des premiers cours**

Hermione était prête pour sa première journée de cours. Elle commençait avec la métamorphose et se demandait si le professeur McGonagall allait toujours l'enseigner malgré son poste de directrice. Elle eut vite sa réponse. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle, presque aussi âgé que Minerva, elle avait l'air un peu timide et moins sévère que son ancien professeur.

Ensuite elle avait botanique, et fut soulagé de voir Mme Chourave. Un professeur qu'elle connaissait la rassurait un peu, elle avait peur que toute l'équipe est changée. Elle passa le cours avec Neville, il était aussi doué qu'elle dans ce cours.

Ils allèrent à la grande salle manger ensemble, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas défense contre les forces du mal sur son emploi du temps. Elle demanda pourquoi à Neville, vu qu'elle n'avait pas écouté le discours de début d'année.

- Ce cours ne sera pas assuré cette année à cause des évènements de l'année précédente. Ils veulent qu'il y est un peu de détente à ce propos. Ils reprendront l'année prochaine pour les nouveaux élèves. Et puis pour les septièmes années cela ne sera pas dérangeant pour les ASPIC au vu des récents évènements, le Professeur McGonagall pense que nous somme prêt. Et le professeur qui doit assurer cette matière n'est pas complètement remis, il assure un autre cours cette année, qui lui vaudra plus de repose. Répondit Neville, répétant à peu près les mots de Minerva.

- Ah d'accord, ça peut se comprendre. Espérons juste que ça ne pose pas de problème aux premières années.

Après le repas, ils avaient cours de potion. Hermione s'attendait à voir Horace Slurgorn, mais cela aurait paru étrange qu'il soit resté alors que Dumbledore était mort et que les mangemorts avaient investi le château l'année précédante. Elle s'attendait donc à voir un nouveau professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Lors que la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, une habitude qui troubla Hermione, elle se retourna, et elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux ronds. Elle fixait avec une immense surprise l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard et ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Un problème Miss Granger ? Clama-t-il de sa voix froide habituelle

- Non aucun. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Très bien alors nous pouvons commencer.

Hermione était persuadé qu'il était mort. Elle n'avait entendu nulle part dire qu'il s'en était sorti. Elle essaya de se souvenir si elle l'avait vu à la table des professeurs la veille, et elle aurait juré que non. Elle était complètement perturbée et ne savait plus que penser. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être allé voir comment il allait après le départ d'Harry, elle aurait peut-être pu faire en sorte qu'il souffre moins longtemps. Elle commençait à culpabiliser et ses pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

- MISS GRANGER ! Cette voix la sortie de sa torpeur. Vous avez décidé de tous nous tuer ?

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, ils étaient brillants. Elle se sentait perdu, pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- Veuillez-vous concentrer s'il vous plait. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer, ce qui la perturbait désormais c'était qu'il voulait la voir à la fin du cours. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose de grave. Le cours se termina enfin et alla le voir après que tout le monde soit sorti.

- Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser.

- Vous vous excusez pour quoi exactement Miss Granger ?

- Euh… elle se senti d'un coup déstabilisé.

- Allons Miss, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Pour mon manque d'attention en cours. Et pour vous avoir laissé derrière nous ce soir-là. Finit-elle en baissant la voix.

- Miss Granger vous sentiriez vous coupable ? Comme vous voyez je vais très bien. Je suppose que Mr Potter vous à raconter ce qu'il a découvert dans mes souvenirs et j'aimerais que cela reste sous silence, y compris venant de vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, et j'espère que cela clair vous serez d'autant plus concentrer en cours. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Elle commença à sortir, puis devant la porte elle s'arrêta.

- Monsieur, je suis sincère, si j'avais su je vous serez venu en aide. Et je vous dois des excuses pour les horreurs que l'on a pu penser sur vous. Nous ne savions rien nous n'aurions pas du juger. Elle avait une larme dans les yeux, et sorti dans demander son reste.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Un grand merci à mes followers et reviewers : AurélieMalfoy, PetiteCam, Langdon, Line2302, espe29  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, mais il le fallait pour éviter que tout aille trop vite ^^  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Envisager son avenir**

Hermione fulminait dans la salle commune. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour le prévenir que Snape était vivant, et elle attendait une réponse. Elle se sentait ridicule de sa réaction, montrant ainsi qu'il avait été faible, une chose qu'évidemment, il ne supportait pas. Elle décida de se ressaisir, après tout, elle était la meilleure à l'école elle devait le reste, son avenir était également en jeu, vu qu'il s'agit de sa dernière année. Elle descendit dîner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et adressa un petit sourire poli à Severus.

Elle passa le reste des cours aussi concentré qu'à son habitude. Toujours la meilleure de la classe, voir même de l'école. Malgré tout cela elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire après cette dernière année d'école. Elle enviait Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui avaient tous les trois trouver leur voix. Harry commençait son travail au ministère, et Hermione venait de lire le premier article de Ginny dans la gazette du sorcier à propos de quidditch. Elle souriait en pensant à eux. Ils lui manquaient, ce n'était pas pareil sans eux. Et le cours de potion était plus calme sans les remarques désobligeantes de Snape sur Harry ou Ron.

Elle avait reçu une réponse d'Harry, qui lui disait qu'il l'avait appris en arrivant au ministère, ils avaient fait une enquête sur lui, et c'est grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait donné à Harry que cette enquête fut définitivement close. Ensuite il lui avait demandé comment se passaient les cours, et surtout ceux de potions, puis il avait donné des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde. Elle apprit ainsi que Ron travaillait à la boutique avec George. Elle avait souri en se disant qu'il devait être parfaitement à sa place, et que ça pouvait aider George à se changer les idées, et à aller mieux.

Elle passa le prochain cours de potion comme d'habitude, en brillant, et en recevant des petites piques de son professeur. Elle avait réussi toutes ses potions, et malgré l'agacement qu'avait Severus pour elle, elle savait qu'il était satisfait qu'au moins une personne brille dans son cours. Après le cours, elle sorti la dernière, le temps de ranger toutes ses affaires il n'y avait plus personne. Elle s'arrêta à la porte.

- En tout cas monsieur, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous voir, et de voir que vous allez bien.

Elle sorti sur ces mots sans attendre de réponse, ni regarder sa réaction. Elle le pensait vraiment car elle avait culpabilisé dès le jour de l'agression de Severus par Nagini. Ils étaient partis trop vite sans vérifier qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Certes ils étaient en pleine guerre, mais cela ne justifiais pas cet acte.

Lors du cours de potion suivant, elle avait encore brillé comme à son habitude. A la fin du cours, elle était encore toute seule, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait trop d'affaire. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil vers le bureau, elle vit Severus lui tournant le dos, s'appuyant sur le bureau, crispé.

- Professeur, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de lui hurler dessus qu'elle s'en aille. Elle partit sans demander son reste, tellement sa voix lui avait fiché la trouille. Elle était allée prévenir Mme Pomfresh avant de regagner la salle commune. Peu de temps après cela, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger. Lui dit une voix âgée et polie. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur, où un portrait d'un vieux monsieur, portant des lunettes en demi-lune, une longue barbe, et une longue robe de sorcier gris argenté, assis dans un fauteuil, la regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Lui dit la directrice chaleureusement. Miss Granger, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux demander ça. Le professeur Snape étant souffrant, il faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer le temps qu'il se remette sur pied, et qu'il l'assistera à son retour. Vous êtes la meilleure élève en potion de l'école. Trouver un remplaçant maintenant est dur, et cela presse. Je serai ravi que vous acceptiez.

- C'est plutôt inattendue. Comment va-t-il ?

- Eh bien, il souffre de ses anciennes blessures parfois. Mais avec le temps je pense qu'il n'aura plus ce problème, il est encore tôt pour qu'il soit complètement remis.

- Je vois. J'espère que cela ira pour lui. En tout cas j'accepte de reprendre son cours en attendant son retour.

- Et de ce qui est de l'assister à son retour ? Il sera peut-être encore un peu faible pour assurer son cours seul entièrement.

- Eh bien je pense que n'importe qui pourrait suffire pour l'assister je pense qu'il n'y a pas spécialement besoin de qualification pour suivre ses directives. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre mal polie, mais l'idée d'assister Snape l'inquiétait, à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais aussi de son caractère.

- Il serait mieux que ce soit vous, car il serait fort possible que vous ayez à le remplacer encore une fois. De plus cela vous permettrez peut-être de découvrir les joies de l'enseignement. Cela vous permettra peut-être de trouver votre voie pour l'avenir.

- Très bien, alors je suis d'accord.

- Voici un parchemin que le professeur Snape a écrit pour celui qui prendrait sa place le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Il s'agit de ce qu'il comptait faire aux cours suivants. Je vous remercie miss Granger. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle sorti du bureau avec son parchemin, retourna aux dortoirs pour le lire. Elle était inquiète à l'idée de faire cours à la place de Severus, mais tant qu'il ne serait pas là, ce serait plus simple. Le cours était le lendemain, alors dans un dernier élan de stress, elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre soit au cours du week-end, soit dans la semaine selon mon temps libre, sinon se sera la week-end prochain. Voilà voilà  
Et merci de me suivre =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

___Merci à AurélieMalfoy, PetiteCam, Langdon, Line2302, espe29  
__Et merci aux petits nouveaux followers et reviewers 2312, Chesca-Shan  
__Merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira  
P-S : Ne faites pas toujours attention aux titres de chapitre xD_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Univers inconnu**

Hermione se leva, légèrement embrouillée. Sa première pensée au réveil fut « aujourd'hui je dois donner des cours ». Elle se mit le stress toute seule. Elle se rendit à la grande salle pour manger un petit quelque chose pour le petit déjeune. Il n'y a avait pas grand monde à cette heure si matinale. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs, et remarque l'absence de Severus, et Minerva qui la fixait d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

Son premier cours de la journée était pour des premières années, ce qui fut très facile finalement. Pour le reste de la journée de cours, cela se passa très bien, y compris le cours des septièmes années. Sans Drago et ses acolytes, le cours ne pouvait que bien se passer de toute manière. A la fin de son dernier cours, elle nettoya et rangea tout, fit un rapport des cours de la journée. Elle prit l'initiative tant qu'elle avait le laboratoire de faire une potion pour calmer les douleurs lourdes. Une fois cela fait, elle déposa le tout là ou Severus lui avait indiqué de laissé les fioles et ses rapports. Elle écrivit un petit mot à côté de la potion de douleur.

_Je vous ai préparé cette potion, en espérant qu'elle vous aide à calmer les douleurs que vous ressentez, afin que vous vous rétablissiez plus vite. La journée s'est bien passé, il n'y a pas eu d'accident._

_Mlle Granger._

Hermione alla dîner, puis retourna à son dortoir pour faire les devoirs, et reprendre les cours qu'elle aurait dû suivre dans la journée avant d'aller se coucher complètement épuisée. A son réveil au petit matin, elle était beaucoup plus détendue. Elle avait découvert un univers inconnu, et elle se plaisait à remplacer Severus, tout se passait bien. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'est d'avoir le laboratoire à sa disposition autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à rattraper ce jour, donc elle avait passé tout son temps à préparer tout un tas de potion dans le laboratoire, y compris la même que la veille pour Severus. En allant poser dans son bureau personnel les travaux d'aujourd'hui elle remarque que seule la potion qu'elle avait faite pour lui la veille avait disparu, ainsi que le petit mot. Le reste était toujours là. Elle lui réécrit un mot et lui laissa la potion avant de partir.

Le lendemain se fut autre chose. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cachots, Severus était dans la salle. Elle se raidit mais entra sans un mot. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Peut-être s'était-il rétablit plus vite grâce à elle et aux potions. La journée de cours se passa sans encombre. Severus avait donné les instructions assis à son bureau et Hermione distribuait à tout le monde ce dont ils avaient besoin, ainsi Severus n'avait pas à se lever. A la fin du cours, elle rangea le tout. Et pour la première fois de la journée, le silence fut brisé par Severus

- Miss Granger, avez-vous décidé ce que vous aimeriez faire après Hogwarts ? Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Eh bien, j'ai passé une grande partie dans le laboratoire à préparer plusieurs potions, et j'ai beaucoup aimé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

- Oui cela j'ai remarqué. Voulez-vous enseigner ? Sa voix était froide, et neutre. Comme d'habitude.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé cela aussi, mais je ne suis pas sure.

- Y avez-vous réfléchis ?

- En fait, je pense rester dans le domaine de la préparation de potion. J'aimerai travailler comme préparatrice pour les aurors ou alors à Ste Mangouste, préparatrice de potion, infirmière pour soigner les malades et blessés. Elle avait l'air serein, et fut surprise du ton très détendu qu'elle venait d'employer.

- C'est une belle perspective. Les potions que vous m'avez concocté hier et avant-hier était très réussis et ont très bien fonctionné. Dans les deux cas, vous pouvez être sûr qu'en continuant la potion assidument vous serez prise dans l'un de ces deux domaine sans aucun problème. Cette fois il la regardait.

- Euh … Merci professeur.

- Lors que je n'aurais plus besoin de vous comme assistante, je vous propose de venir ici le soir, dans vos temps libre. Vous aurez le laboratoire à votre disposition pour progresser. Je pourrais ainsi vous apprendre des potions plus médicales, ou utiles aux aurors, qui ne sont pas étudié ici, afin de vous permettre d'accéder à votre choix d'avenir.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus Snape ? L'homme en face d'elle à cet instant n'avait rien du Severus qu'elle connaissait. Elle fut touché de ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, elle qui était complètement perdu il y a peu sur son avenir.

- Ce serait parfait Monsieur.

Elle reprit ses affaires pour partir, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire au revoir, et remarqua qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui, à cause de son état récent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?

- Miss, je suppose que vous parlez toujours à Monsieur Potter ?

- Eh bien il est occupé par son travail au ministère mais oui, de temps en temps on se parle.

- Est-ce que par hasard, il sait où en est l'état de l'enquête du ministère à mon propos ? Elle fut surprise par le ton de sa voix, sa gêne, et peut-être même une pointe de honte.

- Harry leur a montré vos souvenirs, et ils ont clos l'enquête définitivement. Et d'après Harry, un parchemin leur a été transmis par le Professeur McGonagall, écrit par Dumbledore, qui décrivait tout ce que vous aviez fait pour l'école et contre Voldemort tout au long de ces années. Ils ont dit que les souvenirs et le parchemin de Dumbledore était suffisant, ils ont donc clos l'enquête. Vous êtes discréditez de toutes les fautes qui vous avaient été donné.

Severus la fixa, la remercia, puis lui demanda de disposé, en lui faisant un léger sourire. Elle en fut encore plus surprise et disposa.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre bientôt, je peux pas trop vous dire quand, ça dépendra de mon temps libre, ça pourrait être ce soir ou dans le semaine et dans le pire des cas se sera ce week-end ;)  
A vos Review les amis =)**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai été pas mal occupé. Pour le rattraper il y aura deux chapitres à la suite ;)  
Encore un grand merci à tous mes followers et reviewers !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
_

_Réponse à Langdon : Non, la fiction est prévue longue, et le titre possède un pluriel alors tu verras tout se mettre en place ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Apprendre**

Le professeur Snape était complètement remis, et Hermione pu reprendre les cours. Pour les cours particuliers, elle lui avait proposé d'attendre encore un peu qu'il se repose complètement, et qu'elle puisse rattraper tous les cours qu'elle avait manqué en le remplaçant et en l'assistant, il avait accepté volontiers.

Malgré sa grande intelligence, Hermione avait du mal avec certains cours, au final, elle avait dû rester une demi-heure après chacun des cours avec ses professeurs pour rattraper le retard. En fin de semaine elle était épuisée, mais heureusement, les premières vacances étaient là. Elle aurait le loisir de rattraper ses cours et ses devoirs en retard.

Elle écrivit un petit mot pour le professeur Snape, pour le prévenir que les cours particuliers pourraient commencer après les vacances, elle lui souhaitait également de bien se reposer durant ces vacances. Ce n'était qu'une semaine mais ça permettais de tout rattraper et de se reposer. Elle avait déposé le mot dans son laboratoire, que le professeur Snape lui avait laissé à disposition si elle voulait préparer des potions pour progresser.

La semaine de vacances avait filé à grande vitesse, Hermione ne s'était presque pas reposer, mais au moins, elle n'avait plus de retard dans ses cours et ses devoirs. Les cours reprirent. En potion, elle trouva sur sa table un petit mot « Miss Granger, le créneau le mieux adapté pour vous pour les cours particuliers est le vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Si vous le souhaitez, je suis disponible aussi ce soir après nos derniers cours et tous les lundis. ». Après le cours, Hermione informa Severus qu'elle était d'accord pour les lundis et vendredis, puis elle fila à son prochain cours.

Le soir, à 20h, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Snape pour son premier cours particulier. Severus était à son bureau en train de corriger des copies lorsqu'elle arriva. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Asseyez-vous miss. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle avec deux parchemins. Voici les listes. L'un répertorie les potions utiles aux aurors, l'autre les potions utiles dans le domaine médicinal. Vous remarquerez que des potions sont communes aux deux listes.

Elle prit les parchemins et regarda les potions. Sur la liste des potions pour les aurors, elle vit des potions qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et sur l'autre, elle vit des potions qui étaient très difficile à préparer.

- Avant de s'attaquer à tout cela, savez-vous ce que vous préférerez faire ? reprit-il avec calme.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pensais que voir les listes de potions m'aiderait, mais sur la liste des aurors il y en que je ne connais pas et sur l'autre il y en a des très compliqué à préparer. C'est stimulant dans les deux cas.

- Vous savez miss, que beaucoup de gens préparant des potions pour les aurors en fournissent également à Ste Mangouste, voir même, travaillent à Ste Mangouste. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de vous résigner à un seul choix parmi les deux. Et que pensez-vous de l'enseignement ?

- Eh bien, j'ai apprécié d'enseigner lors que je vous remplacer, mais je ne pense pas être vraiment faite pour ça.

- Vous vous êtes pourtant très bien débrouillé. Et vous savez que le poste de professeur des potions sera libre l'année prochaine, et que la directrice n'a toujours pas trouvée de professeur. Je vous pense parfaite pour ce rôle. Vous aurez toujours le loisir d'envoyer des potions à Ste Mangouste.

Hermione sembla considérer la question. Ce cours particulier ressemblait plus à un rendez-vous d'orientation, ou à une propagande pour devenir professeur de potion.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir. En attendant nous allons préparer la première potion de chaque liste.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire, il lui donna les ingrédients et les instructions pour chaque potion et la laissa travailler. Hermione s'appliquait à la tâche, suivant les instructions à la lettre. Elle finit la première, la mit dans un flacon, et commença la deuxième. Le professeur Snape qui était retourné à la correction de ses copies venait de réapparaitre dans le laboratoire. Il l'observait avec attention. Lorsqu'elle eut finit la deuxième, il s'approcha et regarda de plus près.

- Eh bien c'est parfait miss. Ce sont les plus simples, mais c'est dur de les réussir du premier coup. Félicitations. Je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir.

Hermione reprit ses affaires, avec un sourire satisfait. Avant de partir elle tourna la tête vers Severus.

- Vous vous sentez mieux monsieur ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Il la regarda surpris, elle lui souriait sincèrement. Puis elle partit regagner ses dortoirs. Laissant Severus derrière elle avec une étrange sensation.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre de suite pour m'excuser de mon retard pour celui-ci =)**

**Pensez-vous que Sevrus ressent un petit quelque chose pour celle qui fait attention à lui ? A vos reviews :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre suivant de suite =)  
Merci de continuer à suivre ma fiction, c'est grâce à vous qu'elle existe, qu'elle continue et qu'elle s'améliore_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Fausse manipulation**

Hermione réfléchissais à tout ce que lui avait dit Severus. Elle ne savait plus trop que penser. Son avenir lui apparaissait encore moins clair maintenant, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il est vrai qu'elle adorait beaucoup Hogwarts, et qu'y rester après ces études ne lui déplairait pas, mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'enseigner ? Travailler à Ste Mangouste était une optique qui lui plaisait également, mais s'il ne s'agissait que de préparations de potions, elle pourrait le faire tout en enseignant, et envoyer les potions.

Vendredi arriva à grands pas, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait répondre si Severus lui reposait la question de l'avenir. Elle arriva à son bureau à 20h, il ne lui posa aucune question, il lui tendit les instructions des potions suivantes avant de retourner à son propre travail. Cette fois Hermione commença par la potion médicinale, elle avait une odeur un peu bizarre, mais n'est-ce pas le principe d'un médicament ? Sa potion avait l'air réussie, elle passa à la suivante.

Elle suivit les indications à la lettre, elle savait la difficulté que pouvait représenter cette potion, car la moindre erreur pourrait provoquer soit une explosion, soit une émulsion de vapeurs pouvant être dangereuse. Elle s'appliquait quand elle senti un souffle sur sa nuque. Elle fut d'un coup perturbé, et sans s'en rendre compte, perdit sa concentration. Elle fit une toute petite erreur, et une immense fumée s'échappa du chaudron. Hermione se sentie étourdie, et s'évanouie.

Hermione se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle encore étourdie. Elle était allongée dans un lit, mais visiblement elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. C'était confortable, mais ce n'était pas familier. La pièce était un peu sombre, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un passa la porte. Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée. Vous avez l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

- Que s'est-il passé professeur ? Elle regardait Severus d'un air incrédule

- Vous avez fait une fausse manipulation, la potion a eu une réaction, les gaz sont assez dangereux. Vous en avez respiré un peu trop et vous êtes tombé dans les pommes. Mais vu le temps que vous êtes resté évanouie, vous avez dû en respiré une trop grosse quantité. Je vous ai donné une potion pour éviter que les effets ne soient plus graves. Inutile de vous préciser ce qui aurait pu arriver si vous aviez été seule à ce moment.

Elle le toisa. Il n'était pas du tout désagréable, il avait même l'air de s'être inquiété. Puis elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était dans ses appartements, et qu'elle était dans son lit.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté évanouie.

- Toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée.

- QUOI ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh Monsieur je suis vraiment désolée. Elle se senti coupable, à cause d'elle soit il n'avait pas dormi, soit il avait dormi dans son canapé. Dans tous les cas, il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit par sa faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On pourra dire que cette potion est un fiasco. Il avait un petit sourire, et semblait s'amuser. Hermione pouvait facilement lui pardonner ça après avoir passé la nuit dans son lit, et après l'avoir inquiété.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle rougissait car elle se souvint d'un coup d'où venait son manque de concentration. La perturbation venait de l'homme présent dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Vous avez perdu votre concentration légendaire je dirais. Sur ce genre de potion ça ne pardonne pas, vous avez de la chance, votre erreur n'a pas provoqué la pire réaction. Comme vous avez raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons d'apporter un petit quelque chose, et comme vous étiez évanouie, commencer par manger du chocolat.

Il lui tendit un petit morceau de chocolat, elle le prit en rougissant et l'avala. Elle finit par se lever et alla dans le salon, en suivant Severus. Elle s'installa pour prendre un petit déjeuner et regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Ouah ! S'exprima-t-elle. Vous avez un nombre incroyable de livre. Puis-je ?

- Je vous en prie. Dit-il un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, mélangé avec un peu de fierté.

Hermione fit le tour, elle fut impressionné par le nombre de livres, dont certains qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ou même entendu parler. Il y avait même des ouvrages moldus. Elle en repéra un en particulier.

- Vous lisez Shakespeare ? Lui demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr. Le monde moldu comporte un bon nombre de grands écrivains.

Hermione et Severus commencèrent à discuter de leurs œuvres moldus préférées, lançant parfois quelques débats. Leur conversation était grandement animée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi passionnante, et intelligente avec quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Le gargouillement dans le ventre d'Hermione les ramena à la réalité, il était temps d'aller manger. Ils se séparèrent au niveau de la grande salle.

Elle ne revenait pas de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était évanouie dans le laboratoire et s'était réveillé dans les appartements de Severus, il ne l'avait pas mise dehors aussitôt réveiller et nourris, et elle avait eu une magnifique conversation avec lui, dans la bonne humeur. Elle arbora un petit sourire béat en se dirigeant à table pour déjeuner.

* * *

**Je vous annonce gaiment que demain je suis en vacances, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour les prochains chapitres, ils devraient arriver assez vite ;)**

**Alors pensez-vous que les sentiments sont en train de naitre ? Severus a-t-il trouvé la compagnie et l'intellect d'Hermione agréable ? d'après vous, que va-t-il advenir de la suite pour nos deux héros ?  
A vos reviews les amis ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec des sentiments qui se concrétisent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Un immense merci encore aux followers et reviewers, ainsi qu'aux petits nouveaux._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Frayeur**

Les cours particuliers d'Hermione se résumaient désormais à la préparation de potions, puis à de longues conversations enrichissantes avec Severus. Elle apprenait beaucoup sur les potions, mais aussi sur son professeur et elle-même. Cela paraissait curieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Parfois ils montaient sur leurs grands chevaux dans un débat passionnant.

Hermione prenait son repas à la grande salle, elle remarqua que Severus n'était pas là. Elle se dit qu'il était surement dans le laboratoire. Elle finit son repas et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Elle y trouva un mot de Severus « _Voici vos indications pour ce soir, soyez prudente à la préparation de ces potions. Je serai absent ce soir, mais je serai peut-être rentrer avant que vous ayez fini_. ». Hermione se mis au travail quand un elfe de maison lui apporta une lettre qui lui était adressé, et qui trainait dans la grande salle (le courrier était passé après son départ). Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Harry.

« _Hermione,_

_Un ancien Mangemort a été aperçu à Pré-au-Lard, nous avons intervenu aussitôt que nous avons eu l'information. Nous pensons qu'il en a après Severus. Les anciens Mangemort le considèrent comme un traitre. Il y a des chances que d'autres encore en liberté apparaissent à Pré-au-Lard dans le but d'infiltré Hogwarts pour s'attaquer à Severus. Nous avons informé la directrice, mais s'il te plait, évite de sortir à Pré-au-Lard en ce moment._

_Nous avons appréhendé le Mangemort en question dans la soirée, après qu'il est attaqué une personne. On m'a déconseillé de te le dire car tu es encore élève, mais il s'agit de Severus… »_

Hermione arrêta la lecture de la lettre à cet endroit précis. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il y avait une suite, son cerveau se mis en arrêt, et son cœur battait avec trop de force dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Severus avait été attaqué. Et si le pire était arrivé ? Comment allait-il ? Où était-il maintenant ? Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Elle comprit ainsi qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié et de la sympathie pour son professeur. Elle était désemparée, en larme et complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Quand une voix retentie derrière elle.

- Eh bien miss, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

Elle se retourna et fixa son professeur, des larmes encore plein les yeux. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il fut surpris et l'écarta doucement, en omettant de dire qu'il avait apprécié cet élan d'affection.

- Que se passe-t-il miss ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry qui me disait que vous vous êtes fait agresser par un ancien Mangemort. J'ai eu si peur.

- A votre réaction, je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas lu la lettre jusqu'au bout. Lui dit-il d'une voix amusée. Je vous laisse continuer votre lecture.

Hermione reprit la lettre et se remit à lire.

« _… Ne t'en fait pas, il s'est bien défendu, et il n'a rien. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu l'appréhender d'ailleurs, car il l'a bien affaibli. Mais il va venir avec nous pour que les aurors puissent l'interroger sur ce qui s'est réellement passé, et pour savoir s'il saurait où peuvent se trouver les derniers qui font encore parler d'eux._

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, évite Pré-au-Lard, ou alors soit vraiment très prudente si tu y va. Donne nous de tes nouvelles régulièrement, cela évitera aussi à Molly de s'inquiété encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

_Prends soin de toi Hermione._

_Harry. »_

Elle se senti d'un coup très bête. Elle regarda Severus avec honte et baissa le regard. Elle se sentait stupide, elle aurait dû lire jusqu'au bout. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Elle a créé une situation gênante. Severus s'abaissa légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Hermione, je suis très touché de la façon dont vous avez réagis. Vous venez de prouver qu'il y encore des gens en ce monde qui pensent encore à moi, ou qui s'inquiètent pour moi.

Elle avait tressailli lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, incapable de le lâcher du regard. Durant un court moment elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, elle avait ressenti une douleur encore plus grande que lors de certaines pertes de la guerre. Une idée très clair lui vint, elle était amoureuse, et avoir cru le perdre à jamais lui en avais fait prendre conscience. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur de vous perdre à jamais.

Elle le fixa, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé soit dans la soirée, soit au courant de la semaine.  
Un grand merci à tout ceux qui font vivre cette histoire.  
A vos reviews les amis**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Décision**

Elle le fixa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Avant même de quitter ses lèvres, Hermione rougit et mis son cerveau en marche forcé pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus lui rende son baiser. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées elle avait marmonné qu'elle devait filer et parti rejoindre son dortoir un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent et Hermione avait décidé de resté à Hogwarts. Son excuse était le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, bien conscient qu'elle était dans le flou pour son avenir. Ce n'était pas du tout un mensonge, puisque durant ces vacances, elle avait plein de rendez-vous un peu partout pour pouvoir s'orienter.

Minerva l'accompagnait à ses rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste et au ministère. Pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Harry qui l'avait accompagné. Après un rendez-vous au ministère, elle était allée se promener dans Londres. Elle était entré dans une magnifique libraire, et y vit son livre préféré, elle l'acheta pour en faire un cadeau de noël, à une personne spéciale, qui aimerait ce livre à coup sûr.

Le soir de noël arriva, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle. Beaucoup plus d'élève qu'avant retourner dans leur famille suite aux événements du passé. Ils étaient tous réuni sur l'une des grandes tables avec les professeurs. Severus en face d'Hermione. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à quitter table. Après minuit et un bon moment avec tout le monde, Hermione prit un petit paquet qu'elle avait avec elle et descendit dans les cachots.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Une grande silhouette sombre lui ouvrit la porte, son air agacé se transforma en un léger sourire, il se recula pour la laisser entrer.

- Joyeux noël Severus. Osa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes parti tellement vite.

- Ce genre de fête n'est pas vraiment pour moi.

Elle rougit et lui tendit le paquet qu'elle cachait derrière son dos depuis son arrivée.

- C'est pour vous.

Elle lui tendit le paquet, en rougissant encore plus. Il le prit un peu surpris et le déballa. Lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'agissait de _Portrait de Dorian Grey_ d'Oscar Wilde.

- C'est mon livre préféré. Cette histoire à quelque chose de magique. Elle montre aussi comment peut se comporter réellement l'homme quand il se sent invincible et intouchable, je trouve que ce livre dépeint très bien la nature humaine. C'est passionnant.

Il la fixa ne sachant que dire. Il n'avait pas eu de cadeau pour noël depuis bien longtemps, et l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains était tout à fait exceptionnel. Déjà car il ressemblait à un vieux livre, il en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre originale, ou vraiment ancienne, et elle a dû dépenser une petite fortune. Ensuite il venait d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées depuis ce baiser. Elle lui avait réchauffé le cœur, et il avait passé de fantastiques soirées auprès d'elle lors de ses cours particuliers. Il n'était pas complètement sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais ce cadeau changea tout, une larme discrète était monté.

- Severus ça ne va pas ? lui demande Hermione inquiète par son silence, et l'air qu'il affichait.

- Miss, vous n'auriez pas du. Ce livre à du vous couter cher.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, ça vous plait c'est le principal. Lui a-t-elle souris chaleureusement.

Elle venait de remarquer la petite larme prête à couler sur sa joue, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Je n'ai rien pour vous. Souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle retourna sur ces pas, ouvrit la porte, et pris un morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et mis en lévitation à côté de la porte avant d'entrer. Ils le coupèrent en deux, et le mangèrent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans les appartements de Severus.

- J'ai aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Une bonne j'espère. Ce serait dommage de gâcher cet esprit de fête.

- Vous savez surement que j'ai eu des rendez-vous au ministère et à Ste Mangouste cette semaine. Eh bien, avec Minerva et le dirigeant de Ste Mangouste nous en sommes venus à un accord, qui me permet d'accéder à deux métiers avec lesquels j'hésitais récemment. Je pourrais faire un travail mi-temps ici, en tant que professeur de potion, mes horaires seront aménagé pour cela, et l'autre partie du temps à Ste Mangouste. Ils me laisseront décider ensuite si je veux faire un plein temps ici ou là-bas. Si je choisi le professorat Ste Mangouste me passera commande de potions si besoin. Quant au ministère, ils m'ont proposé de passer par moi pour certaines potions. Tout cela à condition que j'aie mes ASPIC et autres examens.

Elle arborait un grand sourire, fière d'avoir trouvé sa voix, et un arrangement pouvant l'aider à trouver vraiment le métier qu'elle exercerait à temps plein.

- Eh bien tout cela est très bien. Il lui souriait sincèrement. Vous m'avez caché votre intérêt pour l'enseignement.

- Vous côtoyez tous les jours après les études est l'une de mes motivations. Lui a-t-elle répondu, un sourire un peu taquin

Il la regarda fixement, ressentant une immense chaleur en lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

- Rendez-vous au même endroit pour le nouvel an. Lui avait-il dit avant qu'il ne se quitte après une magnifique soirée.

* * *

**On approche tout doucement de la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain très bientôt. Peut-être ce soir (encore) si vous avez de la chance ;)  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà le chapitre suivant. Pour le Docteur de Sainte Mangouste, ainsi que le service j'ai un peu inventer j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'espère aussi que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur du fait que je saute des périodes entières, mais c'est pour le bien de la fiction =)  
Merci à mes nouveaux followers et reviewers, et aux autres également =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Fin d'études**

Hermione avait terminé ses cours particuliers avec Severus, et les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas. Elle voyait de moins en moins Severus, et travaillait de plus en plus. Elle préparait ses ASPIC, elle devait réussir. Evidemment, personne dans le corps enseignant s'inquiétait pour elle, ils savaient qu'elle allait réussir.

Les ASPIC étaient là, Hermione était stressé, mais tentait de rester concentrer. Elle se sentait prête, il était hors de question de se laisser déconcentrer à cause du stress. Elle fonçait comme une battante. A la fin de chaque épreuve, elle arborait un sourire sûr d'elle. Elle était sûre d'elle. La dernière épreuve était potion, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que réussir cette matière, elle sourit et commença. Les épreuves étaient terminées.

Hermione était chez elle, elle préparait sa valise pour aller passer quelques jours chez les Weasley quand un hibou arriva. Elle prit la lettre qu'il transportait et sentit son ventre se nouer. Il s'agissait de ses résultats d'ASPIC. La boule au ventre, elle ouvrit la lettre, et commença à parcourir le parchemin. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait eu « optimal » dans toutes les matières. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réalisé, qu'un autre hibou arriva. Un hibou Grand-Duc qu'Hermione connaissait bien maintenant. C'était une missive de la directrice.

« _Très chère Hermione,_

_Félicitation pour vos ASPIC, vous avez eu les meilleurs résultats depuis bien longtemps. Nous sommes très fiers de vous. Je suis sûre que vous fêterez ça avec vos amis._

_Vos résultats ont été transmis à Sainte Mangouste, qui vous proposera surement un emploi à temps plein durant les vacances d'été, avant que vous ne commenciez le mi-temps à Hogwarts. Je pense que vous aurez de leur nouvelle très vite._

_Encore toutes mes sincères félicitations Miss Granger._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice d'Hogwarts. »_

Hermione sourit, si Minerva disait vrai, elle ne resterait surement pas longtemps chez les Weasley. Ses parents était déjà parti en vacances, alors elle leur écrivit une lettre pour leur dire qu'elle avait réussi ses ASPIC brillamment. Un autre hibou arriva peu de temps après le Grand-Duc (qui était parti vraiment vite, à la différence d'Hedwige, qui attendait une douceur avant de partir). Elle prit la lettre, et fut surprise de reconnaitre cette écriture.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement de vos résultats aux ASPIC. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas vu quelqu'un avoir « optimal » dans toutes les matières. Vous avez une fois plus parfaitement illustré votre intelligence hors du commun. Je suppose que le concours du professorat du mois prochain ne sera qu'une simple formalité pour vous._

(L'écriture devint plus petite, et Hermione eu du mal à la lire)

_Je suis impatient de votre retour parmi nous à Hogwarts. Vous me manquez, votre compagnie fortement agréable me manque depuis bien plus longtemps que vous le pensez._

_Severus Snape. »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle s'imagina Severus écrire plus petit en espérant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lire ça, mais en se sentant soulager de l'avoir écrit. Elle rangea très précieusement le parchemin dans sa valise, elle ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais un autre hibou arriva encore. « Eh bien, je suis très demandé aujourd'hui » s'amusa-t-elle.

« _Chère Mlle Granger,_

_Nous avons reçu vos résultats aux ASPIC, et nous tenions à vous adresser toutes nos félicitations pour de tels résultats. Votre « Optimal » en potion, nous permet de vous proposer un emploi à temps plein durant le mois de juillet et août (avec des jours de pause prévus pour passer vos concours). Cet emploi sera reconduit en mi-temps à partir de la reprise des cours (sauf si vous rater les concours, ce qui est fort peu probable)._

_Merci de vous présenter à Sainte Mangouste pour nous informer de votre réponse, et pour prendre connaissance de vos engagements, ainsi que vos horaires._

_Cordialement._

_Dr Hamilton, service médical de préparations de remèdes et de soins. »_

Hermione sourit de plus belle, après toutes les inquiétudes d'avenir qu'elle avait eu, tout lui souriait enfin. Il ne manquait plus que le concours pour devenir professeur. Très vite, elle écrivit une réponse à l'intention de Minerva, pour l'informer qu'elle travaillerait donc à Sainte Mangouste durant l'été et pour la remercier, puis à Severus pour l'informer également le remercier et signer d'un « vous me manquez également » plus franc que le sien. Ensuite elle prit sa valise, fila à Sainte Mangouste pour son entretient de prise de fonctions, elle commençait le lundi suivant, puis elle fila chez les Weasley pour la semaine, elle devait rester plus longtemps, mais ils comprendraient tous pourquoi elle ne restait finalement qu'une semaine.

* * *

**J'ai arboré un sourire étrange en écrivant la lettre de Severus. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu plat, mais essentiel pour la suite.  
Prochain chapitre très bientôt =)  
D'après vous, quel métier prendra Hermione à plein temps ? Et que va-t-il se passer par la suite ?  
A vos reviews =)**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Merci à oscarangel d'avoir rejoins l'histoire entre ces deux chapitres ;)  
Enfin un peu d'action. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : eau trouble**

Hermione s'était désormais habitué à jongler entre Sainte Mangouste et Hogwarts, et cela lui plaisait. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus, et l'un comme l'autre n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'était leur relation. C'est lorsqu'un soir il l'avait embrassé spontanément pour lui dire au revoir, qu'ils en avaient conclu qu'ils étaient passé à un stade supérieur de leur relation.

Hermione aimait beaucoup son travail à Sainte Mangouste, mais elle avait préféré passé à plein temps à Hogwarts. Sainte Mangouste lui avait proposé un emploi pour les vacances scolaires qu'elle avait accepté. Cela lui avait laissé plus de temps libre. Lors du week-end elle allait se promener en compagnie de Severus à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, plus besoin de se cacher, elle n'était plus élève.

Noël approchait et Hermione avait décidé de partir à Pré-au-Lard acheté ses cadeaux. Elle avait prévenu Severus qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps et partit. Elle passait par une petite ruelle quand elle reçut un sort dans le dos.

XXXxxXxxxXxxxXXxxxXXxXXxxxX

Severus tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Hermione était parti en début d'après-midi et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle lui avait certifié ne pas en avoir pour plus de trois heures, et elle était resté absente toute la journée. Ce n'est pas de la colère qu'il ressentait, mais de la peur, de la panique. Par cheminée il avait demandé à Sainte Mangouste si elle était là, et la réponse qu'il reçut le fit redoubler d'anxiété.

Ne tenant plus, il déboula dans le bureau de Minerva d'une humeur exécrable. Il pensait la trouver là, mais il ne vit que la directrice, qui devait être visiblement en grande conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Severus, quelle joie de vous voir. Avait dit ce dernier.

- Un problème Severus ? Lui avait demandé Minerva, qui avait l'air inquiet.

- Hermione a disparu. Elle m'a dit s'absenter pour environ trois heures. Elle est partie en début d'après-midi et n'est toujours pas rentrée.

- Où est-elle allée ?

- A Pré-au-Lard.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Dumbledore avait disparu, il devait passer par plusieurs portrait, lorsqu'il réapparu. Elle a effectivement été aperçu à Pré-au-Lard, mais après son passage dans un magasin, plus personne ne l'a vu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! S'énerva Severus.

- Je vais envoyer un Hibou à Monsieur Potter, nous apprendrons peut-être quelque chose. En attendant essayez de rester calme et rentrer dans vos appartements, elle vient peut-être de rentrer.

Severus fit demi-tour pour retourner à leurs appartements. Il avait commencé par le bureau d'Hermione, mais aucune trace. En chemin, il entendit un 'plop', il se retourna, un morceau de parchemin était apparu. Il redoutait le pire.

« _Severus,_

_D'après mes observations tu es très proche d'une certaine jeune fille. Si tu veux la revoir vivante, rejoins-moi à la cabane hurlante cette nuit, aux alentours de minuit. Je te conseil vivement de venir seul, sinon tu ne la reverras jamais vivante !_

_Une vieille connaissance. »_

Severus grogna. Il venait d'entrer dans une rage encore plus noire que noir. Il déboula comme un fou furieux dans le hall de l'école lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par Harry. Il était visiblement accompagné d'autres aurors. Ils avaient des informations qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre. Mais peut-être que l'aide des aurors était bonne à prendre.

- Severus. Salua poliment Harry. Je sais la nature de votre relation avec Hermione et je pense savoir comment vous vous sentez. Je pense aussi que vous savez ce que nous savons à voir votre état de colère.

- Nous allons l'appréhender et retrouver Mlle Granger. Termina l'un des aurors.

- J'ai reçu une lettre, je dois le rejoindre cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante. Il me conseil de venir seul. J'ai peut-être une idée de qui il s'agit, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Par contre, je peux affirmer que les mangemorts les plus intelligents sont soit mort, soit caché quelque part et ne sont pas stupides au point de se montrer de la sorte. Ce sera facile de mettre au point un plan permettant de tous y aller sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le berner sera simple, mais peut-être dangereux pour elle. Il faut élaborer un plan infaillible.

Ils commencèrent à discuter d'un plan, ils avaient réussi à en mettre 3 en place, si l'un échouait, ils avaient des plans de secours, et selon ces plans, Hermione ne serait pas en danger.

En attendant l'heure fatidique, Severus tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait si peur. Pendant tellement longtemps, son cœur avait souffert, il s'était refusé de cherche un bonheur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, ni de perdre quelqu'un il avait déjà tout perdu. Il avait été malheureux, mais cela lui allait. Il avait failli mourir et pourtant il s'en était sorti avec la même douleur. Elle lui avait montré un sincère bonheur de le voir en vie, elle avait passé du temps avec lui sans être écœuré. Elle s'était inquiété pour lui lorsqu'il s'était fait attaqué, elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait connu à nouveau le bonheur, la chaleur, son cœur était moins froid. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait avec elle surpasse tous les petits moments de bonheur qu'il avait déjà vécu. Elle l'avait guéri de tous ces maux, elle lui avait redonné une raison de vivre. Il perdrait sa vie, si elle mourrait. Hors de question de pleurer devant quiconque, mais là il en avait envie, la perspective de perdre sa raison d'être devenait insoutenable. Il revivait l'horreur et l'angoisse qu'il avait vécu avant la mort de Lily, c'était insupportable.

Ses yeux brillait, il faisait l'état des lieux de ses sentiments, de ses pensées quand il en fut extirpé par la voix d'Harry.

- Il est l'heure.

* * *

**Je sais que vous vous demandez comment Hermione se sent et comment elle a réagis. Cela fait quelque chapitre que j'ai envie de passer le point de vue de Hermione à Severus, et ce passage était le moment rêver =) Je pense le refaire un peu plus tard.  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^  
D'après vous, vont-ils réussir à sauver Hermione ? ou suis-je une sadique ?  
Suite au prochain épisode.**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ il y a ce que vous attendiez tous.  
Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, et votre soutiens. Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir suivit l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La sauver**

Lorqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis l'agression de Severus par Nagini. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle senti les liens autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi qu'un bâillon. A nombreuses reprises, elle avait essayé de se défaire de ses liens et de s'enfuir. Elle reçut un doloris à chaque fois, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui la retenait prisonnière, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait enlevé, les doloris l'avait complètement embrouillé.

Son agresseur tournait en rond dans la pièce. Hermione l'observait sans bouger, vider de toute force, elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir. Elle pensa à Severus, elle avait peur de ne jamais le revoir, une larme commença à couler sur sa joue. Les doloris avaient réveillé des souvenirs difficiles, mais ce n'est pas ce qui était le plus douloureux. Mourir ici, sans lui avoir dit au revoir, ou sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait était le plus dur.

Elle commençait à sombrer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle eut une poussée d'énergie de peur. Une grande silhouette sombre qu'elle reconnut tout de suite franchit la porte et son cœur bâti la chamade. Elle n'avait plus peur pour elle, mais pour celui qu'elle aime.

- Avery, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il fallait être stupide pour faire cela, et tu conviens très bien.

- Tu n'es pas en position de force Severus. Tu n'es qu'un traitre, et tu mérites de payer. Tout est de ta faute.

Avery sortit sa baguette, et Severus en fit de même. Hermione pleurait, elle prenait peur de la tournure des événements.

- Maintenant que je suis là, relâche-la. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Au contraire. Elle a contribué à sa chute, elle mérite de mourir, tout comme Potter !

Severus s'énerva et lança un stupéfix qu'Avery esquiva de suite. Il se mit en position de défense, tout près d'Hermione pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Elle se sentait impuissante et n'avait qu'une envie aider Severus.

Severus repassa à la charge, faisant se déplacer Avery, qui s'éloigna alors d'Hermione. Severus se rapprocha d'elle tout en attaquant Avery. Ce dernier était devant la fenêtre, il contra un énième stupéfix de Severus, lorsqu'il en reçu un venant de dehors. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

Severus ligota Avery pour éviter qu'il ne bouge lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui, puis s'approcha d'Hermione et lui enleva ses liens et son bâillon. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle était trop endolorie et épuisée pour lui rendre son geste, elle pleurait toujours.

- Est-ce que ça va ma belle ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, il resta assis avec elle un petit moment, le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits et ses forces. Tout était terminé. Il la laissa se reprendre, s'approcha de la fenêtre et lança des petites étincelles avec sa baguette par celle-ci. Deux minutes après à peine, Harry surgit accompagné d'aurors. Les collègues d'Harry attrapèrent Avery, et partirent avec lui. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, de nouveau dans les bras de Severus.

- Hermione tout va bien ?

- Je crois.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Juste quelques doloris.

- Hermione je suis désolée. Je t'avais dit de faire attention en allant seule à Pré-au-lard. Je suis désolée mais tu devras venir au ministère pour témoigner et raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as le temps pour ça, repose toi tu viendras quand tu le sentiras.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Severus, hocha la tête en guise de respect et d'au revoir et fila rejoindre ses collègues et s'occuper d'Avery.

Severus porta Hermione délicatement, et la ramena à Hogwarts, il l'installa dans ses appartements, et attendit près d'elle qu'elle s'endorme ce ne fut pas très long.

Hermione se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit. Severus était près d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi, il veillait sur elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as pris un risque en venant me sauver.

- Il était hors de question que je n'intervienne pas. Minerva avait prévenu Harry et les aurors, alors nous avons mis en place un plan qui ne ferait pas de blesser. Je ne risquais rien et je devais te sauver. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir. Et de mourir sans te l'avoir dit. Je t'aime.

Severus la fixa, il n'avait pas l'air complètement surpris, mais se serait mentir de dire que ces mots ne lui ont rien fait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il les entendait. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était sûr lui aussi.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Le baiser devient plus passionné, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Severus passa au-dessus d'elle et commença à la déshabiller. Pris dans la passion du moment, l'excitation avait pris le dessus. Hermione lui retira sa chemise. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui caressa les seins. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, puis descendit jusqu'à ses seins parfait. Il lécha délicatement ses tétons avant de descendre à son ventre. Il retira sa jupe, puis sa culotte avec douceur, avant de poser sa langue sur son clitoris. Hermione poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, elle en profita pour lui retirer le reste ses vêtements. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vu l'érection de Severus. Ne tenant plus elle l'attira à lui, et il la pénétra doucement. Ils gémirent en même temps. Les va et vient devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Hermione n'était plus que gémissement et plaisir. Severus accéléra encore, faisant monter le plaisir en Hermione qui hurlait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Severus jouit peu de temps après elle. Il s'allongea près d'elle, elle se blotti contre lui. Ils étaient essoufflés.

Et en un souffle avant que l'un et l'autre s'endorment, ils se soufflèrent un je t'aime, puis s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
Le prochain sera donc le dernier. Alors à très vite =)**


	12. Epilogue

_Voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis et commenter cette histoire, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait vivre et qui m'ont encouragé. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont fait sourire avec leurs reviews =). Merci d'avoir était là. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Elle était écrite avant le reste de l'histoire alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hermione était appuyé contre la porte menant au parc d'Hogwarts. Elle observait deux enfants qui jouaient dans la neige en riant. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire, serein et protecteur. Elle senti deux bras passer autour de sa taille, et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour sourire à son mari.

Severus observait ces mêmes enfants, en souriant. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou d'Hermione, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bientôt ils seront en âge d'étudier ici. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Oui, ils grandissent bien trop vite. Souffla Severus.

Ce moment était un pur moment de bien-être. Hermione rêvassait à des souvenirs. Elle se rappela que quelques jours après s'être fait enlevé par Avery, Severus l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait dit oui sans hésiter, complètement heureuse. Ils avaient fait un beau mariage dans le parc du château, un mariage intime. Elle sourit en se souvenant la tête qu'avait fait Ron leur qu'elle leur avait annoncé.

Severus la sortit de sa torpeur :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Ta demande en mariage, le mariage.

- Et vu ton sourire, la tête de Weasley lorsque tu lui as appris la nouvelle.

- Oui aussi, c'était un grand moment. Elle éclata de rire à ce moment, attirant le regard des enfants, qui repartirent jouer de plus belle dans la neige.

- Il aurait fallu l'immortaliser ce moment. Enchérit Severus, avec un sourire qui prenait tout son visage.

Hermione profitait de l'étreinte de son époux, et reparti dans ses pensées, ou plus précisément ses souvenirs. Le mariage était splendide, elle s'était sentit tellement belle, surtout après l'expression qu'avait Severus lorsqu'il la vit dans sa magnifique robe. Tout c'était passer dans la bonne humeur, et leur nuit de noce était plus que magique. Elle rappela que quelques jours après, elle s'était sentit très mal, devant aller à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était enceinte, et elle mourrait d'impatience de l'annoncer à Severus.

_« Hermione où étais-tu passé ? Tu vas mieux ? Je t'ai préparé quelque chose pour faire passer ton mal » Il avait l'air très inquiet, elle sourit tendrement au vu de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer_

_« Je vais très bien, mieux que bien d'ailleurs, et Sainte Mangouste m'a déjà donné de quoi me sentir mieux pour les quelques mois que cela va durer. » Elle afficher un sourire espiègle. Elle connaissait l'immense intelligence de Severus, elle savait qu'il comprendrait tout seul ce qu'elle lui annonçait._

_« Tu veux dire que … » Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à sa question interrompue. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle fut un peu surprise de cette réaction plein de bonheur de Severus, elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment le connaissant. « Il y a un problème ? » Lui avait-il demandé après avoir vu son expression._

_« Je suis juste surprise de ta réaction, te connaissant. Je pensais qu'un enfant t'aurais un peu effrayé, ou inquiété »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit non plus que je ne suis pas inquiet. » Elle avait souri, et ils avaient passé une nouvelle nuit magique pour fêter ça. _

_La grossesse était éprouvante et Hermione commençait à en avoir marre. Elle avait appris au cinquième mois qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. L'inquiétude de Severus était devenue plus concrète à ce moment. Deux d'un coup au mon dieu ! Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione qui portait son gros ventre lourd, et qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle était tellement épuisée arrivé au neuvième mois, qu'il craignait que l'accouchement se passe mal._

_Le jour de l'accouchement, Severus tournait en rond dans le couloir, faisant les cents pas. Harry le regardait fixement, Severus l'avait rendu nerveux. Les autres n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Le temps commençait à être long. Une infirmière passa la porte, et l'appela, Hermione l'avait appelé. Il resta près d'elle tout le temps du travail. Lors que les jumeaux sortirent, il avait un immense sourire. C'était une fille et un garçon. Le rêve._

- Quand j'y repense j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont nés hier. Finit par dire Hermione

- Ils ont vite grandit. J'ai peur de devoir leur enseigner.

- Il ne faudra pas faire de traitement de faveur. Sourit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre. Hermione éclata de rire.

- Tu es bien plus protecteur avec qu'eux que moi, alors ça je demande à voir.

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils étaient comblés. Et alors qu'ils exprimèrent leur amour, une voix les tira de leur petit moment de tendresse.

- Papa ! Maman ! Venez jouer avec nous !

Hermione regarda Severus avec un petit sourire, et couru dans la neige rejoindre ses enfants pour jouer avec eux, ils se lançaient de la neige sous le regard tendre de Severus, qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre s'amuser avec eux. Tout ça, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva, qui les observait de sa fenêtre.

* * *

**J'attends vos dernières reviews. Et encore une fois MERCI !**


End file.
